


We'll Work It Out

by Hey_there_Juliet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, I'm having a lot of feels about this, Jones Family centric, One Shot Collection, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_Juliet/pseuds/Hey_there_Juliet
Summary: A little collection of One Shots, showing how Jughead and FP II grow closer to be a Family again. Can be seen as a story-line or as single ficlets.





	We'll Work It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead tries to get FP out of jail but get's into trouble himself. Who will help him out?

Thinking about if from a later perspective, it was bound to happen. His father was in some shitty gang and a guy from his school was just murdered. Of course people would think that there was a connection between that. But now that they knew that FP wasn't the actual killer of Jason Blossom... Why the hell would they keep him in jail? Of course he had helped to hide the body, but he did not _kill_ the boy. He was not the killer. He was NOT the killer. And still people acted like FP was and didn't let him get out and go home to his son.

 

 Jughead Jones had just angrily stormed into the police station. He slammed the door shut after him and furiously walked up to sheriff Keller, who looked at him with annoyance. "What's it this time, boy?" The older man asked and Jughead slammed his fist on the table in front of him. "You cannot keep him here for _nothing_! He didn't kill Jason! All he did was help to hide him! He just helped to _protect me_!". Sheriff Keller looked at him without any interest. "He's a criminal." He told the younger man and Jughead had the feeling he had to burst from anger. "I do not care at all! You can't keep him here! You got to let him go!"

 

Sheriff Keller rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. "Look, kid, your father is involved in a first degree murder case. Who knows what he all did or how involved he was. It are some serious charges up his name. It's purely a matter of safety. Now step back and keep calm. I'm not having this today." The man groaned as he leant forth.

  
Jughead took a step back, his fist unclenching as his anger took him by surprise. It was like a red flag appeared in front off his eyes and his blood litrally started boiling. "A matter of safety? _**Safety**_? You think my father is some _monster_ we have to be _protected_ from?!" He yelled, swiping some thick casefiles of Sheriff Keller's desk, panting as his fist slammed on the desks surface once again.

 

"I told you to calm down." Sheriff Keller said and shot up from his seat. "You better leave this place right now, before you get yourself in trouble, kid."  
In this moment Jughead didn't even know himself. Sure he was involved into a few school fights already, but he never was that angry before. Without even thinking he grabbed the sheriff by his collar, but before he had any chance to say or do something he felt how he was flipped around and slammed against the wall face first. His right arm was twisted onto his back and his left arm followed in no time and not even a second later he felt handcuffs click around his wrists. Jugheads mind was blank. What the hell just happend?

  
"I told you to leave." Keller said as Jughead hissed softly when he was pulled away from the wall by the handcuffs. His shoulders and arms hurt from the weired position they were in and all the adrenalin running through his body slowly left him as his anger slowly settled.

 

Sheriff Keller pushed, not going particularly easy on the boy, leading him down the hall. "If you're _so_ convinced your father doesn't deserve to be in here, maybe it'll be good for you to spend some private time with him. Get to know the _real_ him." Keller said hoarsly, opening the celldoor with one hand and shoving Jughead in with the other.

  
Jughead stiffened, looking straight into FP's eyes. He swore he could see a flint of happiness, a flint which quickly got replaced by disappointment and anger.  
"What the hell Jughead?!" He heard his father spit at him, "What the hell did I tell you?! Stay out of fucking trouble! And what do you do?! Jesus I can't believe this." FP got up, shoving his son's shoulder slightly, than stepping back to look at him once again.

  
"Hi, dad, good to see you too." Jughead swollowed dryly. His throat felt sore from the yelling and the anger he tried to hold back, and the only thing he could do was absently rub his wrist where the handcuffs had cut into his flesh, moments after Keller had untied him and slammed the celldoor behind him.

 

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from me?" FP shouted at him and Jughead felt smaller with every second but remained silent. Shriff Keller had left them without another word and probably went back to work, and for a tiny second even Jughead believed that _maybe_ his dad wasn't here for nothing, that _maybe_ it really was safer that he was locked up here. Jughead shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and glared at his father, allthough the remained silent.

  
FP was walking up and down the cell, also without saying another thing. Then suddenly he turned back to his son, who has watched him the entire time. "What did you even do to end up here?" He asked, not as angry as before anymore. Jughead just shrugged and rubbed his wrists. "Nothing for you to care about."

 

"No, Jughead. No, no, _no!_ You're not gonna act difficult now." FP groaned, his eyes narrowing. "Awnser me. What did you do?"  
Jughead shrugged again, leaning back against the wall "I stood up for you. Since you wouldn't talk, or tell the truth, or even explain what happened to me. But we saw the tape, dad. _We saw it_. Why didn't you tell you're not the murderer?" Jughead swallowed, he felt his eyes burn and he looked away, blinking two, three times before looking back. But FP had turned away, looking out of the small window.

  
Jughead shook his head, sliding down to sit on the ground and stare infront of him. They went a full 25 minutes without talking, looking at each other or even moving. Their silent protest got roughly interrupted by sheriff Keller opening the celldoor. "Okay Jughead. You get to make one call. Use it wisely - One only and not longer than 5 minutes."

 

Jughead got up and walked ou the cell, throwing a last glance at his father. _He_ should be the person Jughead would call in situations like this. _He_ should be the person bailing him out of jail. Obviously his mother didn't wish to hear any more from him, so who would he call? The teen let Keller cuff him up again and after that he followed the sheriff to his office. "Not having such a big mouth anymore, huh?" The older man asked, but Jughead ignored him. He didn't need sarcasm now, for fucks sake. Sheriff Keller snorted, then grabbed the phone "Who's the call?".

  
Jughead thought about it a tiny while. Who would he call? Apparently Fred Andrews wasn't his best choice anymore, since all he did to help him last time was calling Child Services to get him into some foster home. He shut his eyes for a second. "Family Cooper." He said drily and Keller started to dial the number. Betty would be _so_ disappointed in him. But she was the only chance for him and his dad right now.

 

~*~

 

Betty sighed deeply, pacing around her room. Its been two days since Jug walked out on them after watching the tape, and her worries had not been easy on her. She had been constantly torn between gloing out to look for the boy, and letting him have his space, giving him time to think. Things were starting to take quite long and honestly, Betty just wanted to be close to Jughead again. As she paced past her window she stopped and looked directly into Archie's. She could still see Jug's matress laying on the ground, and for a second she thought it would be a good idea to text Archie. Maybe they could get together and both start looking for Jughead, see if they could find him and possibly set up a plan for what to do next. Betty chewed her lip, making a quick pro's and con's list in her head as she got disturbed by the loud and highpitched sound of the house phone going off. She stared at it for a brief second, reaching out to pick up, yet heard her mother through the line. "Cooper residence, Alice speeking."  
Betty was about to hang up, uninterested and willingly to go back to her plan as she heard Sheriff Keller's voice on the other side of the line. "Hi Alice, we have a call coming in for you. One moment please."

 

~*~

 

 

Jugheads heart slipped into his pants. Why hadn't he thought about the posibility of having _Alice Cooper_ on the other end of the line? Why the hell would Mrs. Cooper try to help him or his dad? He gulped and took the Phone from Sheriff Keller, holding it to his head in an awkward position since his hands were still cuffed. "Hello Mrs. Cooper." He started awkwardly and he could only imagine how weired it must be for the woman on the other end of the line. "It's Jughead speaking. It's.... It's really awkward but I must ask you for help." He said and shut his eyes for a brief second. This was without any question the most awkward moment in his entire life. It's embarassing. All he could hear from the speaker was the slow breathing of Mrs. Cooper. She probably was to stunned to even talk to him right now.

  
Jughead licked his dry lips, and taked as fast as he could. "I need you to bail my father out of jail! He's done _nothing_ wrong. I swear to you Keller is just keeping him here because he _hates_ him and he's the _biggest twat ever_ about it and now he keeps me locked up to because I tried to help him and - _**OI!**_ " He disbelievingly stared at the sheriff as he interrupted the connection. "You said I had five minutes!" He claimed, but sheriff Keller shook his head "I thought you were wise enough to use them like a grown up person. But you didn't. Back you go." He led Jughead back to his fathers cell and pushed him in roughly after taking his cuffs off again, then he left them on their own.  
Jughead groaned angrily. All he could hope for now is that Mrs. Cooper had at least a little sympathy for him and would at least try to help.

 

~*~

 

 

Betty's eyes widened. Her breath stock in the back of her throat and she nearly dropped the phone. She wanted to scream, tell him she would go get them both out, that everything would be okay. But before she could even get his name out, she heard the sound of the phone being slammed down. Betty dropped her horn, rushing down the stairs, going into the livingroom and nearly ran nto her mother who still stood next to the coffeetable, the phone dangling in her hand. "We got to go! Mom, we got to bail them out. I know you don't like Juggy or FP at all but this is so _important._ It's so important that we get them out" She rambled, a light panic feeling in her stomach building up as she saw the calmness spreading over Alice's face.  
Alice let the phone dangle in her hand for a few seconds, her arms crossed as she stared blankly at the window.

 

"I got to think about this." Alice said after a few seconds of staring out and Betty had the urge to shake her. "Mom this is _important_! Do you know what happens if FP doesnt get out?! Jughead has to change schools! He has to live with a foster family on the southside! Do you want that? You of all persons knows how it is to life on the southside!" She exclaimed and Alice looked at her blankly. "I told you I have to think about that, Elizabeth." She said again and went out of the room, leaving Betty alone in the livingroom.

 

Betty wanted to scream, once again, and she let herself fall back on the couch, burrying her face into her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes and her shoulder started to shake, almost rythemically. The image of Jughead having to move, having to go to some shitty fosterfamily who won't give him the love he needs was burned on the inside of her eyes. Her stomach flipped and she felt hopeless. She had to go see him.

 

Alice walked to the kitchen, letting herself sink on a stool at the breakfast bar before pushing her hair back and letting out a shakey breath. She didn't _hate_ Jughead, and she didn't hate FP. It would be better to keep that image up, but Alice knew it wasn't true. If it was up to her, she would go over, right now, get them out and even let them stay over. After all that happened between her and FP, she kinda....She nearly _owed_ it to him. But times had changed, and the situation was completely different right now. She was married. To Hal. And besides, FP was in there for a reason. He had to do _something_ with this all. Alice looked out of the window. But than again, she couldn't just let them sit in there. She couldn't. Alice got up, grabbing her bag and walked into the livingroom. "Get up" She said shotly, getting her coat on.

  
Betty looked up with red eyes, confusion spreading over her face "What? I-I dont understand-..."  
"There is nothing to understand." Alice said shortly, her voice and her head unsure about the decision she just made. But it felt right. "Get up, we got to go. Now." She said, walking out of the house and getting to the car. She owed it to FP, and above all, she couldnt let them sit in there, rotting away.  
Betty got up, running to grab a vest and follow her mother to the car. She didn't understand, but she was relieved. She was gonna see Jughead and she was gonna help them. Them both.

Alice started the car and pulled out of their driveway. After all she could say she did it for Betty. That she didn't want to see her daughter unhappy. That she knew what her daughter felt for the Jones boy. That it didn't have _anything_ to do with FP. And turning it like that, it didn't feel that bad anymore.

 

~*~

 

 

In the meantime Jughead sat back on the ground of the cell. He kind of felt super tired and that his dad appeared to be angry with him didn't help at all. All he wanted was his father out here, to have a fresh start with him. And he wanted Betty. He wants to tell her that he loves her and hopefully he would hear it back. And he doesn't want to have to life with a shitty foster family. He wanted to stay on Riverdale High. With Betty and Archie and even Veronica. Jughead softly bonked his head into the wall behind him, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to think clearly. The sheriff hated him. He used his call. Alice wouldn't come and get them. He messed up.  If there's one thing Jughead knew it was when he messed up. He swallowed thickly and looked at his father, who just slowly shook his head.

 

"What were you expecting Jug? Alice to jump up and come over? She doesn't care, kid. Not about us...not about _you_. Or was it Betty you were hoping for? What you had going on was sweet for what it was, but you didn't think it would actually hold, did you? Grow up Jughead, I really thought your feet were starting to touch the ground."

 

"Just because _you_ messed up with mom it doesn't mean that Betty and I can't be together. I know how not to drink at 10 am. I know how to life a normal life, without gangs and shit. I'm not like _you_." Jughead snapped at him. How could he do that? How could he use one of his greatest weaknesses against him? Didn't he know how _afraid_ his son was to lose Betty? That Betty was one of the few good things in his life right now?

FP snorted. "Look how responsible you are. And still you're here now, locked up in jail. I'm sure your perfect little girlfriend will appreciate that. She knows your roots. And sooner or later she'll realize that she better stays away from anyone from the southside. Also, if you think that I am the only one that messed up, why don't you go to your perfect mother, Forsythe? What's holding you here?" He got up and continued to walk through the cell. When after a while, Jughead still didn't answer, he walked over, grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him. "I asked you a question, boy. What's wrong with you? Why couldn't you just leave?"

Jughead pulled away from his fathers hands and balled his fists. "Do you think I didn't _try_ to call mom and go after you just told everyone that you killed Jason? But _surprise_ , she didn't want me! And all I can do now is to have some shitty foster family on the southside! I got to change schools and leave my friends and my girlfriend behind! Only because you can't get your shit together!"

 

FP let go, slowly stepping back and shaking his head again. "I told you not to come back, Jughead. Why don't you listen to me? It sounds shitty, but it's for the best. You don't want to stay behind. A foster family may not sound like paradise, but it sure as hell beats getting killed in a gangwar you know nothing about. You should have stayed out of this."

 

Jughead slapped his hand on the ground next to him. "It may not sound like paradise? It sounds like a _hellhole_ to me! Can you even imagine how it feels to have both parents alive and still having to go to some strangers to life? I got a mother that doesnt want to see me and a father that rather is in some stupid drug selling gang than getting his shit together! If my life was so important to you, why can't you just be there for me?"

 

"It's not that easy." FP said. It sounded cowardly, but it was the truth. Maybe not the whole truth, but it was still the truth. He sat on the bed and leaned back, rubbing his face. "But don't you worry about all of that now. You won't have to worry about that foster family anymore. You're in here now. You ruined every chance you had."

 

Jughead shook his head "You don't get it, don't you?" He asked quietly. "I don't care about me. I dont care about what you did to Jason. When you told me you didn't kill him, I believed you. You don't have to be here. You could be home. _We_ could be. I wanted to start over again. I wanted to be a family again. I really believed it could happen. You even showed interest in me and my writing. I thought you cared. But that was probably a mistake."

 

"No Jughead, _**no**_. You are the one who doesn't get it." FP shot up, his voice filled with anger. "Its not as easy as you think! People are involved! Drugs are involved! A kid got killed!" He shook his head, his eyes still on his son. "You might think you figured everything out, but you don't even know half of it!" He said, his eyes tearing away from Jughead as two bodies emerged at their celldoor.

 

~*~

 

 

Alice parked the car and slammed the door, not waiting for Betty to follow when she walked in at a high pace. She walked over to the desk, putting both her hands on it and leaning forth. "Im here for FP and Jughead." She said, narrowing her eyes, as Betty caught up next to her, slightly panting at the pace.

 

Sheriff Keller looked at Alice and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, I expected that after Jughead called you. But there is nothing I can do for you, Alice." He leant back in his chair. "FP Jones helped to kill Jason Blossom and his son attacked me. Well, I may let the Kid out, but his father will have to stay here."  
Betty frownd deeply "But that's wrong. FP didn't help to _**kill**_ Jason. He helped to hide the body! He didn't has anything to do with the murder itself! You can't lock him up for that!"

 

Alice shook her head "This isn't right, and you know it. FP is innocent. At least on the murder charges. You can't keep him in here forever Keller, you are damn well aware of that." She said, and slammed her credit card down on the desk. "I'll bail them out. Both off them" She said, and started walking down the hall, into the direction off the cellblocks.

 

Jughead bonked his head against the wall behind him again, this time hard enough that it hurt a little. He tried to figure out at which point his life went wrong, why both his parents appeared to be such twats, why - ... He looked at the celldoor confusedly. He didn't expect that Mrs. Cooper would _really_ come to help, and when he saw Betty behind her mother his mood lightened up. He immediately shot up and walked over, reaching through the bars for her Hand. "You're here." He said softly. Her hand felt warm and soft in his, it was small and fragile, and it was the prettiest hand he ever saw.

 

Betty smiled at him. "We're here to get you out. Both of you. It's not right that you're in here. You did nothing wrong." She said, squeezing her boyfriends hand softly.  
"Well, besides hiding a dead boys body, right, FP?" Alice said and lifted an eyebrow at the older man in front of her. Then she sighed "But my daughter is right. We're here to bail both of you out. So get up and be ready to leave as soon as Keller opens that door."

 

"Always a pleasure, Alice." FP crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Just take Jughead out, he wouldn't survive it in here any longer. I don't need your Charity tho. Wouldn't want to smudge your good, christian neighbourhood with my south side influences." He snorted.

Jughead groaned and tightened his jaw "Just for once, stop being such a selfless prick, will you?" He snapped at his father, pulling his hand back and spinning around.

Betty took a deep breath, reaching for his hand again "Jug, please, just...Just calm down for a second. It'll be allright, yeah?"

Alice smiled faintly, adjusting her jacket. "It's not a secret I'm not a fan of your influences in my neighbourhood. Even less in my own home. But I figured after all you still need a place to sleep. One that's not inside of a murder suspect crime scene."

 

FP snorted. "Why do you even _care_ , Alice? And what would Hal say about me being in your house?" He raised one provocating eybrow. Alice put her hands on her hips and gave him a glare that even made Jughead and Betty shudder. How mad could this man be to talk back to Alice Cooper?

"I did not ask you to ask idiotic questions _, Forsythe Pendleton II_. I Told you to get your shit together, if not for yourself for your son, who's just in here right now because he cares a lot more about you than you care about him in this very moment. I am not joking around anymore. You know I always got my way and I have some connections that would make you shiver to your bones. So better think about your acts. Just like you said - snakes don't shed their skin as easily." She turned to the hallway and shouted for the Sheriff. "Keller! I don't have plenty of time so will you just get them out? I think you got enough money from my card!"

 

"Bet you are maxed out now for a couple of months, Alice" Keller said, walking down the hall and opening the celldoor. "Don't know why you did it. You're free to go, guys. But if i were you I would start watching my temper." He said, glaring at Jughead before returning to his desk.

Jughead glared, wanting to spit some insult back efore he felt Betty's hand in his own. He turned, looking at the pale girl and smiling softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He had missed her so, so much.

Betty smiled, leaning into the embrace for what felt like way to short, before stepping back and looking at her mom. "So, they can stey right? At our place? No take backs?"

 

"Of course they got to stay with us. Your mother stands to her words." Alice said and walked down the hallway and out of the Police Station. She knew for sure it wouldn't be easy going for the next few days, maybe weeks, but it would have to work. And thinking back a few years, it already had worked. When Alice and FP were as old as Jughead and Betty are now, they were almost inseperatable. They were friends. Until Alice grew up and made something out of her life. She didn't want to be that lonely southside girl anymore. She didn't want to be judged for where she came from. And if that meant letting some people behind - well, then it had to be.

Jughead kissed the back of Betty's hand and smiled at her. "Thanks for talking your mother into helping us. It's really appreciated." He said.  
"Not by me." FP said, passing the young couple and walking out after Alice. How did she dare to tell him that he's not there for his son? Of course he wasn't the best father with the best history, but it didn't have to interest her.

Jughead sighed "I'm sorry. He's such a sunshine today." He quietly told his girlfriend, who pecked his cheek. "It's fine, really. It's probably just his pride." Jughead smiled a little after his girlfriends words, wondering how he deserved a girlfriend like her.


End file.
